A Serpent's Calling
by RealSerpentine
Summary: -Feelings of abandonment from those close to him are haunting thoughts. Truthful or not, even he does not know. A soldier in Grey is his only real ally, but that doesn't matter to him. To those he loathes, he shall be as starved as a ravenous Serpent. One who shall feast on all if disturbed. But to those he loves...
1. Living On Ale's Edge

I was sitting on a bench sipping on some root beer, the cool breeze brushed against my face, and the air tickled my cheek, It's been a pretty hot day, and a root beer was the best thing right now, it was a peaceful time for a moment, but that peace was shattered when I felt something being removed from my head.

"Strange, my head feels strangely naked."

I began feeling around my head, maybe it was just my imagination, But no, it wasn't, someone really did steal my hat, why would anyone do that? My hat has no value whatsoever, it's just a hat, but no matter how many times I tried to convince myself that stealing a hat just wasn't worth it, I had to face the truth, someone, somewhere, for whatever reason, has stolen my hat.

There was only one thing on my mind, whoever stole my head companion would pay dearly, but first I need something to eat, a cookie shall do nicely...

I walked up to a nearby cookie shop, I'm glad they changed the stores the other week, all cookie shops and or stores that sold cookies would now sell cookies for free, and the government would pay for it all.

Since cookies were little circles of joy, having the chance every day to get a free cookie meant you would always have something enjoyable to look forward too, a bad day at work? Visit your favorite cookie shop and let one down the hatch, me personally, I think it was a brilliant idea, bad thoughts attract Grimm and cookies were bundles of joy, in conclusion, cookies are Grimm repellents.

It's really funny actually, who needs Huntsman when you have cookies? Huh, that would be a great way to start something up, I can see it now! Anonymous poster says Huntsman are worthless?! Cookies are way more efficient? That that would be a great way to make people mad, I should do that sometime.

But, that's not what I'm here for, a quick refill and I'll be set to reclaim my hat and set it upon its rightful throne! I gave the man at the counter a smile and grabbed a decent looking cookie, the man at the counter looked at me and nodded with a smile.

It pays to be known, I come here almost every day since that law came to pass, leaving the store, a grin set upon my face, first I would have to find the person who nabbed my hat, shouldn't be a problem, a personal tracker on all my clothing is a great thing to have.

'All I need to do is get my scroll' I thought to myself, going through my pockets I realized something that had my blood boiling.

They had stolen my scroll, come on really?! My scroll too? It had all my shit on it! My passwords my accounts...

Ugh, I never suspected I would have to do this, walking up to a payphone I dialed up my own number and waited for the scroll to ring, it took a while, but whoever had stolen my scroll finally seemed to notice that they were being called.

"Um, Hello? Who is this?"

I listened to the voice of the person who would soon end up dead, putting the phone to my ear I just couldn't help myself.

"You're a goner man, I'm coming for my scroll so please stay right where you are."

I heard a squeak on the other end and then silence, they had hung up on me, they're so going to get it now.

Putting the payphone back on its holster, I walked to a nearby bench and sat down to think, so, someone has my scroll, and now I just need to find them, they couldn't have gotten far, assuming they also stole my hat.

And that's why I have a backup scroll, just in case, opening up the tracking app I saw where whoever stole my scroll was, they were in a warehouse somewhere in Bad Bones territory, I didn't have the exact location of _which_ warehouse...

Ale is a pretty shitty city, not to be mistaken for Vale, heh, Regardless, Ale is a pretty bad city, in comparison to Patch this place seems like hell.

And it probably is, Ale is filled with shootouts and gang fights daily that any sane person would have left already, I'm still left scratching my head on why the Grimm aren't here killing everyone...

I should really leave this hellhole, but I have a pretty nice setup here, and for the time being, I would like to stay, but If given the chance I'll leave for something better, but that "Better." hasn't shown itself.

_Besides maybe Vale…_

But back to business, I'm going to give the Bones a nice ticket to the Grim Reaper,

Why couldn't they have just left me alone? That's how it works right? I don't mess with them, they don't mess with me.

'Guess not...'

=-0(0)0-=

"You're a goner man."

That was the last thing the man had heard before he stopped the call, He was in deep trash now, it was all over, someone who could trace a scroll like that was a technological genius, apps in Ale are horrible even getting them to work meant you were a genius.

And since apps were restricted Region-wise, the quality of Ale apps was not any better.

"Grandmaster! I-I may... have lead someone to us!" The man said finally managing to speak through his hesitation, the older man in the room looked at him and put on a warm and gentle smile.

"Truly? Did they follow you? Are they here now? Where are they?" The Older man leaned in closer, his eyes gleaming... With some kind of intent, helpful or malicious the man did not know.

"Do not worry about it my son, whoever has followed you will not find what they seek."

"Honest Grandmaster? May I ask why that is? When I snatched their scroll I could feel something dark resonating from off of them."

The Man's shoulders relaxed a bit, the talk with the Grandmaster was going exceedingly well, he is not known to be this nice, the man was expecting a maybe just a few harsh words.

"My boy, my boy! You are what he seeks, yes? We will just have to give you to him, we do not need any more attacks as it is, the Skin Clan and the Police have their eyes on us, we do not need _yet_ another's ire."

"What?!"

The sweat really started rolling off the young bone cultist back now, this sudden betrayal was unexpected, how could they?! He has been with the clan for over twenty years... Right before his twenty-first anniversary as well...

"Please Grandmaster, reconsider! I'm sure we can work something out! It is only one boy!"

The Grandmaster looked down at the man sighed, shaking his head the Master turned around and stroked his chin.

"Ha! One boy, two boys, it doesn't matter if it is a hundred boys you imbecile! we do not need any more attention than we already have! You really have to be a special kind of stupid-"

The man stared down at the ground in fear as the Grandmaster continued his ranting, but suddenly, an idea sprung in the young man's head.

"Wait, Grandmaster! I know of the reason he has followed me, it is because of something I took from him!"

The man felt like he was just punched in the gut, he knows what happens to traitors or people who break the rules, he would very much like to keep his bones inside of him.

"Yes, you took his scroll... You have told me this already. But, why did you take the scroll?"

The Grandmaster began narrowing, at the man, the man stood stock still in the spot he was standing in, he so very much wanted to run out of this very room, but being stabbed by the guards stationed outside didn't seem like a good idea.

"Because I needed the money! We are in poor times here! You should know that more than anyone Grandmaster!" The man's voice started cracking and wavering, the power of the Grandmaster was not to be trifold with, and not to be insulted.

"You know what the punishment for stealing is... Unless it is bones, is death, you have studied our texts yes? you should know this."

The old man sat down in his chair and stroked his beard, this situation was getting annoying, but at the same time, it was a lot of fun.

The younger man lowered his head, accepting his fate, but before he lost all hope the Grandmaster put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Or, you can go into the depths of the Bone Pit, a hidden arena where followers such as yourself that have sinned can purge themselves of their failures, through Death."

The man looked up hope in his eyes, he was no stranger to fighting and death, this should be easy!

"Oh? Such hope! Such conviction that you will survive the Pits! I know that look…So many have perished, ones who share that look."

The Grandmaster extended his hand, his eyes sparkling, a new soldier to their ranks would be most sufficient, The man extended his own hand and shook, it was a deal with the devil, a devil the man has looked up to his entire life.

"Goodbye." The Grandmaster began chuckling as the younger man started to fall down into the depts, he was standing on a trap door the entire time... The man fell for what felt like hours before finally feeling himself on solid ground, it was cold and the entire area was dark.

Rubbing his head, the lights suddenly turned on, the man looked up and felt terror... Standing there in all their glory was a man that could no longer be called a "Man" in front of him... with no shirt on. It was very weird, and just a little bit creepy...

"Boys! We got us a fresh one!" The hulking "Man" yelled, the younger man felt fear in his skeleton start to rise, Quickly, the man got to his knees and felt around his entire body, but mostly his spine, his skull, and most importantly, his marrow.

This was the standard praying position for the bone cult.

"Oh, great merciful Bone who stole a thousand bones within a single night! Oh mighty god please save me!"

The man quietly prayed to himself, for fear had taken his heart, the hulking "Man." chuckled and grabbed the younger man by the nape of his shirt.

"God? God won't save you tonight little man!"

The younger man, quivering in fear, looked up and saw three muscular beings covered in sweat, the sweat shined off their bodies, causing them to glow a pure bone white.

"Now pick up that Bone! I'm sure soon enough you'll be a warrior just like us! Get to it, little man!"

A fire burned in the younger man's eyes, he had accepted his fate... Picking up his weapon, the hulking men raised up their own bones up and called the younger man forward, on that day a Boy died, but in return, a Man was born.

=-0(0)0-=

"It's been three hours and I still haven't found my hat… On that matter, I haven't found my scroll either." I frowned and continued walking, the city had become very dark at this point, it was getting late and I still had no scroll, I was about to give up hope until I saw something in the corner of my eye.

It was a large Bone in the middle of an alleyway, I've heard of these Bones before, they're passages made by the Bad Bone's so that they can travel between them, most people can only see the Big Bone for a few seconds before it disappears, it's rare for it to even be staying for this long.

People usually just chalked it up to be some kind of Semblance, I'm inclined to agree, for the time being, but, my scroll was in there, somewhere, in whatever underground home the Bad Bones live in, and I want it back, once I find my scroll, I find my hat, it's a win-win situation for me regardless.

I knocked on the Bone and expecting it to open up, like a supervillain's lair, but nothing happened, so instead, I kicked it.

"What's that noise?" I said out loud, the ground started to rumble and I began to back away, The Bone on the ground in the middle of the alleyway split apart revealing a hole, everywhere you looked in the underground passage were skulls being held up by pillars or there were skulls being hung up by bone spears, it was pretty weird.

There was also a bone slide to help you get down, which I guess is nice? I continued to slide down the bony slide, it was a weird kind of calm...

With a thud, my feet landed safely onto the ground, finally for what like ages I had gotten off that slide, I took some time to explore and there were even more bones down here.

Seriously, I looked around every corner and there was always a guaranteed bone, I even looked into what I could only assume was a bathroom and saw a bone being used to hang up Toilet paper.

It was starting to get kind of annoying, these people seem to really like their bones, I wonder if they would mind if I took some bones, maybe one? Or some, or many.

"This one's mine, and this one's mine too, what am I going to do with so many bones? I don't know."

I grabbed every bone I saw, except the ones that looked like they were holding up the place, and continued walking, I should give these to some doctors, maybe they can find out who these Bones belonged to.

While I was walking I began humming to myself, while I was humming some ringing went off, the ringtone sounded eerily familiar to my scroll.

"Now I wonder what that could be..."

I put the bones in a very safe place and walked peaked past the room that could only have my scroll in it, but why was it here? In this specific place, I smell a trap, how surprising, It's one for me, how dumb are they? Expecting me to just go in guns blazing, who do they think I am?

"Snakes... I call upon you once more, search this place. Make sure that is actually my scroll."

The Transparent Snakes nodded and they quickly slithered off to their objective, I sat down and pulled out a ham sandwich from which my long-fanged friends rested, while my Snakes were off doing their job, I was able to refill my tank.

I love my Semblance, not only did it include Ghost Snakes, but it also gave me some other bags of tricks.

"_Dovourlord... we have confirmation that, that it is your scroll, may we return? Sleep is a great thing to us, and we very much enjoy it._"

The Snake hissed at me and its eyes started to droop lazy noodles…

"Fine, you can come back, I may need you later so don't get too comfy."

The Snakes cheered in my mind before I felt them return to me, I'm going to give them some exercise later, all they do it sleep and eat.

"What would I ever do without you guys? I'd probably have a lot more money." I said shaking my head and smiling, my snakes were a lazy bunch...

"Ok! Well, bones you messed with the wrong person tonight! Did you want me? Well, even if you didn't... Snakes, I take back what I just said, I need you now!

The scaly beasts came to attention, I didn't need to ask a second time. I reached over for my knives that were hidden in my coat, the fun was about to begin.

"Gage is here, Oh, and Scaly Friends."

I kicked open the door to where my scroll was at and started looking all around me, there were a bunch of old people sitting in chairs at the front, below them people were gathered around the old men on one knee, they had on bone armor and were wearing hoods and robes that were also covered in bones and bone spikes.

"What is this? A cult? Nevermind I'm here for my scroll, I'll leave if you give it to me."

All the Cultists in robes had finally regained their wits, all of their eyes were on me, I'll be sure to leave a lasting impression, the Cultist stayed silent, only for one of them to raise their bone spear and charge at me while yelling at me.

"How dare you desecrate this space!? Only the best of our members may be here! I will have to forcibly remove you! your taint cannot be allowed to exist!" The man yelled at me, I shook my head and said one word.

"Serpents!"

Three massive giant snakes appeared behind me, all struck to capture the yelling, stupid man, the Cultist immediately started to slow his charge once he saw my Serpents, but it was too late, he was already ensnared and trapped in the Serpent's fangs, gasps filled the room, I could hear them mumbling about how I defeated and captured one of their most elite.

"You see this is how it's going to go, you're going to give me my scroll and I'll leave, and hey, you can keep this guy alive and he won't be eaten by snakes, sound good? Good."

"We would never agree to such terms, to do so would be a blemish on our honor!"

The man that was in the Serpents maw yelled to the crowd, it seems what he said resonated with everyone else since they also started to yell out battle cries.

"Let us slay the intruder! Help one of our own Marrow!" The Cultists yelled out and charged at me, my Serpents glared and also charged.

I was to busy trying not to laugh, Marrow? Come on seriously? Marrow!? Whoever came up with that name has got to be a comedian, if not, can I hire him? I need someone to come up with Snake puns I'll never use.

"Fight to your last bit of bone!"

The entire room shook as feet rushed in to stab me, they would have to get past ghost snakes before they _**ever**_ got to me.

"Stop." I heard someone say from above me, I looked up and saw that it was one of the older men that was watching this whole debacle, with a wave of his hand the stampede stopped and turned their heads to the old fart.

Just to be nice, I had also called off my Snakes, they were still here just in case someone tried anything...

"We do not require anymore bloodshed, give him his device, from this day young man you are an Enemy of the Bones, coming here again will grant you a swift death, leave and never return!"

The withered man sat back down in his chair and coughed, grabbing his chalice he started to chug some kind of liquid down.

"This matter is over, return our Marrow and we will return your device, simple." Swallowing whatever he was drinking, the old man coughed again and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but I want my scroll first!" I yelled out, this is the first time my enemies have been sort of reasonable.

"Give it to him his device."With a wave of his hand, masked figures ran into the back room, I waited for a few minutes before they returned with my scroll.

Handing it to me, I smiled as I put my property in my pocket, I can't lose this thing again, especially to a Bone Cult...

"Our Marrow?" The old man asked of me, with a single hand movement, I ordered my Snake to let him go. The man let out a whimper as he was dropped to the floor, once the man hit the floor he started scampering over towards the crowd.

"There you go, glad this trade could go so well, anyways where's the exit to this place?" the Older man kept a deadpan expression and pointed from where I entered.

"You came in through the Bone slide yes? Go back, right next to it should be a bone elevator."

"If I may ask? How the hell are you doing this with Bones?" I asked expecting no reply, but the old man seemed content on proving me wrong.

"You underestimate the power of bones..."

I nodded my head at his answer and smiled, I should use that someday... I said my "Goodbyes." and walked out of the place, the elderly man was telling the truth, _they did_ have a Bone elevator...

It was a nice, relaxing ride up to the city, a type of feeling I wouldn't get in a looong time coming, I'm sure.

'_What shall we do now Devour Lord? Now that the Cult is no longer a threat?'_ The Snake in my mind hissed, it appeared at my side and floated lazily next to me.

"Hmm, Now? Now we go get back what's mine." The Elevator made a ding sound singling that I made it above ground, stepping out I looked behind me, only for the elevator not to be there.

"Wow, scary…" I walked off in the street and pulled out my scroll, the hat was in still in the park, I would get it but first I needed some sleep.

I went to a Bus Station and paid to get to my Apartment.

Opening the door I immediately collapsed onto my bed, but not before catching a glimpse of a picture that was hung up on the wall, It was a picture of a short girl eating a cookie and another girl beside her giving a thumbs up, I was off in the back poking something in the bush with a stick.

I've **always **hated this picture... I'll take it down someday, someday...

=-0(0)0-=

Hello there! My friend helped me out with the grammar a bit, proofread, and helped me out with a character and its dialogue.

Any feedback is appreciated, Grammar, if the story flows well, etc, etc, and any thoughts on if the story is good in the first place? Should I drop it now and go back to the drawing board? Regardless thanks for taking the time to read my story.

This is a cross-post from a site called SpaceBattles, it's under the same name as this one, just look up, "A Serpent's Calling Spacebattles" Without the Quotes.


	2. Knight In Grey

I sat back on the wooden bench I had dubbed "Lost Treasure Bench." and sighed, for this is the bench I was sitting on when my hat was stolen from me.

"I've been at this for hours, you'd think I would have found my hat by now…" I put a hand up to my head and rubbed my hair, it was strange being without my hat for so long...

It all just wasn't the same without my headgear, the park I was in was deserted, no one comes to this place anymore, it's been pretty run down since I got here, I wonder why they still keep the park up if no one will come, why not just demolish it?

"Maybe it's under here, you know what? Why don't I just do this the easy way, Serpents…" I called out, the Snakes already knew what to do and started their search, I was also searching with the tracker app on my phone.

"Strange, the trackers on the fritz. it keeps blinking from the Ale Police Department, that's not right."

Wait, do the Police have my hat? That makes no sense... I'm sure a Police officer wouldn't just steal someone's hat for no reason…

"Snakes pack up, we're going to the Police to get some "Help." With this issue. Huh, never thought I would say that."

The Snakes returned and I headed off to the Police department, the ones who have been trying their hardest to quell the Gangs. and failing, the Park was really close to the Police department, that made sense seeing as kids would probably be playing here, don't need anybody getting any ideas.

"Huh? What's this?"

Flipping open my scroll I read the recent notifications, a group called the "Demon Hunters." were causing havoc all around Mistral, luring Grimm to neighboring cities and then swooping in for the kill, usually, I wouldn't care about this, but I needed the money.

An old friend calling himself "Grey Knight." had made quite a deal with me, though I could care less about his terms, and the lousy pay, I trust him enough. and the money should at least help me get back on my feet.

Between feeding myself and the Serpents, who don't even need food, but very much enjoy it, my Lien stock is starting to get very low and food supplies are starting to cost more.

Sighing, I hopped onto my bike, Basilisk, Grey Knight had given me a set of instructions that felt like they were leading up to something, and oddly enough, it reminded me about how he used to boss me around as a kid.

And so, with a heavy heart, I gave two loud knocks on the front door of the Police Department, all was silent until the door opened up and I was met with something, huge, A hulking man was staring down at me, he completely dwarfed me in size and presence, I'm sure any other person would be scared out of their wits!

"Hello, my name is Canary, I would like to report a Robbery done to me by some… Hooligan." I inwardly cringed at the word "Hooligan." But I still kept up the image, the Man continued to look at me with this refreshing neutral look on his face.

'_Serpents, search this place, find my hat._' I said inside of my own mental space, my orders echoed inside my mind and were met with screeching responses from my Serpent's.

Ah, what great Serpents, unlike people and or faunus my Snakes follow orders down to a "T" My fanged friends nodded and slithered outside their resting place, out of the corner of my eye I could see them going into documents and other closed off areas.

I would need to distract the man to give my Serpent's time to look through the entire building, it shouldn't be too hard, I just have to make up some stuff to by my little friends sometime.

"Canary? Did you say something?"

"Yes! I would like to report a crime of the highest order, my hat was stolen me by some menace and I would like it back."

"I see, a terrible crime indeed, come with me, I may have something that can help." The man stared me in the eyes with but I couldn't see anything in them, no anger, no nothing, spooky.

"Sure."

This "Conversation." Was going great, I followed him down the hall dimly lit hallway, it was damp and echoed at every footstep, this place must be quite underfunded, no wonder the police suck so much...

"Where is everybody else, on that matter who are you?" I asked, the man still had this look on his face, he didn't show any emotion, but I felt like he was anticipating something.

"Me? My name is Aegis Red, everybody else is out on vacation, I volunteered to stay, watch over things." The man said, what was he getting at? No one would want to watch over this dump.

"How nice… Where are we going?"

"We've just arrived, I've been asked to tell you this before you go, I'm back."

"What do you mean by that? Wait, he's coming back?" I questioned, more to myself then to Aegis, he pressed his large glasses against his face and huffed.

"It seems so yes, You can take that up with him, I'm just the messenger. You'll cool down when you get there." I looked up at Aegis and sighed, this man was so giant he could take up all the mountains in Vale.

"Hmm, You're quite alright, Oh fine, I was planning to fight you and break out of here, but… A visit shouldn't do too much harm."

"I'm glad you agree, let's wrap this up shall we?"

"Agreed."

We began walking right back to the entrance of the police department, sitting in the driveway was a limo, if it was alive I feel I could taste the smugness coming off from it.

"Oh, before I forget, here's your hat, once you find somewhere to stay call me I'll give you your stuff back." The man stuck out his hand and gave me a piece of paper that had what I'd was assume was his number on the back.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around Aegis." He gave me a stiff nod and stomped back into the Department.

'_What the hell has he been eating?_' I thought to myself as I hopped into the backseat of the Limo.

The Limo was pretty Clean and Stylish, there was no dirt to be in sight and the leather chairs had no blemishes at all, the window was as clear as day and the back seat had nothing in it. all and all the inside was pretty nice looking, closing the door, I looked over to the driver, I couldn't see their face but I had a feeling it was someone I knew, I waited for one of us to talk, but neither of us did, it was silence until the driver spoke up.

"So, how's life going for you, Kiddo?" The Driver finally spoke, his voice was quite familiar and it sounded rather deep.

"Same old same old, you mind explaining why you ditched me after I became thirteen?" I said a mask of malice in my voice, you had some explaining to do, gramps, the driver sighed and we stopped at a light, he brought a flask to his lips and drunk from it, yup, it was him for sure.

"Couldn't have waited just a little longer bit? What kind of example are you setting for me?"

"What example that you haven't already followed? You about those little messages on the T.V that appear? Don't try this at home? or for that matter, at all? That's what you should get from my examples." The light went green and we started moving again, we came across another light and stopped.

"Alright, enough with the fooling around, what do you want Grey? You ditch me and now you just come back out of nowhere? And you still haven't answered the question of _**why**_ you just left me like that."

He took another shot and continued driving, and stopped talking again, is he ignoring me? Does he really think that will work? I'm not Six.

"I was curious about how you would react. And what you would make of yourself in my absence.." Grey called out from the driver's seat, I leaned on my hands and chuckled.

"So I was an experiment? is that it? Is it?" I growled and waited for a response, he looked at me through the driver's window and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes it's good to throw people into the deep-end. And well, you're alive, aren't you? Besides, I had my eye on you, one way or another."

"So, That's your excuse? You know I had to fight a Bone Cult a day ago? You left a child in a city that, that has a Bone Cult."

"Had, huh? So I guess you dealt with them? ...To come back to the whole 'Leaving you alone.' Part: You took matters into your own hands and faced the consequences. You learned from it, and improved one way or another." Grey continued driving, the Sun started to set and I felt like taking a nap.

"So, what exactly happened to the cult?"

"Huh? Oh, they let me go and I got my scroll back." I frowned remembering my experience with the Bones, they were very strange. Interesting, but strange.

"They let you go? Hmm… That's... Very unusual..."

"Now that I think about it, the Cult was strange in all types of ways..."

We both stopped talking and Grey continued driving, I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep, my Snakes should alert me if anything goes wrong and I should wake up in the hour, hopefully, the noodles can stop being lazy and fulfill their given roles as Snakey alarm clocks.

=-0(0)0-=

The Limo abruptly stopped, I couldn't stop myself from face-planting into the front of the seat of the car. What in the nine hells? I looked outside the front window and saw something I didn't expect.

"Rise and shine, kiddo! We're here!"

"The last I checked of your Sisters. They both go to Beacon now, one of them got into Beacon early and the blonde is already in." As soon as he said that he started drinking again, typical.

"How? How do you know any of this? And why didn't you tell me you were spying in on my supposed sisters? And what did _she_ do to get into Beacon? Was it blind luck? Or did she save the Headmaster from a drive-by shooting?" I asked, but the question is still remaining. How did she get into Beacon of all places?

"Oh ye' of little faith, how about you be patient and I'll explain along the way, we're meeting with a very old friend of mine."

"Fine, You got it, old man... Wait, why are we at Beacon?" We got out of the limo and started walking to what I could only assume was to a giant tower, I looked at him and glared.

"What do you think? You're going to school, you're going to need a change of pace from Ale like you said, Bone cults..."

"What-what the hell?! You're enrolling me? I... won't argue with your decision, for now..." I readied my knives, just in case, shit can fall down in the most protected of places.

=-0(0)0-=

Hello there, (General...) My friend helped me out with the grammar a bit, proofread, and helped me out with Grey's dialogue and the character itself.

Any feedback is appreciated, grammar, how the story flows, etc, etc, and any thoughts on if the story is good in the first place? Should I drop it now and go back to the drawing board? Regardless thanks for taking the time to read my story!

Friends profile name on both websites this is posted on Nucleenix

Also, I would like to thank my first follower of the story! Nightstokr905 Now please sit down! The show will (Probably.) continue!


End file.
